


Alyssa's Himbo Harem

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Intelligence Loss, cock growth, himbofication, slimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A couple of jocks worry about their friends only to end up large rodded and slow-brained like they have~





	Alyssa's Himbo Harem

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

The afternoon bell rung throughout the school, signifying that classes were over for most students. Some were still sticking around here and there, such as parts of the football team that was hanging out in the locker rooms, enjoying a little back and forth or heart to heart. It was the kind of boyish thing that you could expect from youths their age.  
  
"So, like, have you guys even seen Joe lately? William? Jerry? I'm telling you guys, things have gotten weird ever since school started up again..." The smallest of the players, a young man named Terry, voiced his concerns aloud inside of the rather spacious locker room. He was the least fit of them to play football, which is probably why he usually acted as a benchwarmer. That didn't mean he was a thin bean or anything, he still had plenty of muscle to go, but he didn't even come close to the star players on the team.  
  
"Pssssh, you're just worrying about things again Terry." "Yeah, remember last time? Y'know, with that girl you liked?"  
  
Two near-identical tall twins chimed back as they wiped one another's sweat off their brow while laughing amongst themselves. They were two of the best players on the team, Bob and Bill. Jocks of the highest degree, and with names like that you'd be forgiven for thinking they were hicks. Of course, with the lack of smarts in their combined brains you were hard-pressed to argue that they weren't.  
  
"I'm telling you, this can't be good in the slightest. Captain, you've gotta be with me on this!" Terry shouted towards the largest lad in the room, who was currently facing away from the three as he seemed rather deep in thought. "...Captain? Are you listening?" The thinnest jock shouted as he got up from his seat on the bench, grabbing onto the larger boy's shoulder as he shook him back and forth for a bit...  
  
Only to recoil backward once he realized the larger boy was currently lacking his boxers, openly displaying his fully erect cock. "Oh my god, Captain! Put your pants on, we're not about to shower!" The cheeks on the smaller lad flushed incredibly red as he backed away, muttering repeatedly under his breath as his sudden reaction was enough to finally make the larger boy notice what was happening around him.  
  
"H-Hnnuh...? Terry?" The captain of the team muttered as he slowly rubbed the side of his head, groaning in the process. "God, I have the worst headache... The heck did I eat today..?" He tried to make sense of everything, neglecting to notice the fact that he was still lacking a set of pants that would cover up his cock, but that didn't end up mattering for much longer as all four boys heard the door to the locker room opening with a slam.  
  
The four hopefuls blinked at the girl that stepped into the locker room, a big ol' grin on her bespectacled face. She looked so plain, decked out in a tank top and a set of jogging pants that were so loose that they only barely obscured her plump pouch of a belly, and the hips that were attached to it.  
  
"My my, I really did save the best boys for last. You four look absolutely delicious after a good sweatin'." The way she licked her lips was disturbing enough, but the way she stepped closer made the four of them wary enough to worry further...  
  
"W-Who are you, girlie? Don't come any closer, we'll knock you to last Wednesday if you do anything bad!" "Yeah! We're strong and stuff, don't you do anything you'll regret!" The twins shouted in unison, the strange presence that the nerdy-looking girl exerted being enough to get some sensible behavior of the pair...  
  
The girl grinned as she turned her head towards the pair, her lewd leer causing them to seize up for some strange reason. "H-Hey, what the heck!" "Why can't we do a walk!?" The two exclaimed, making the thinnest of the four acutely aware of what danger they all were in...  
  
Which just made his utter lack of any way to properly fight back against her influence or even her approach that much more troubling. "Y-You would be better off listening to those two, you weirdo..." He tried to protest, only for a heat to shoot up through his body, consuming his very way of thinking as the bespectacled girl got right up against her side.   
  
"Aw, you're just precious..." The girl chimed as she slowly let a finger run up the boy's torso, magic gathering at her fingertips as his clothes gradually turned into embers as they dissolved right off his figure. He couldn't even react with much more than a moan as his cock violently sprung to life once it was freed from its white and sweaty prison, throbbing wildly...  
  
"W...Who are you anyway, girly...?" The Captain chimed, unaware of his own cock throbbing just as madly as his underling, or even of the massive blush that covered up his cheeks. You'd be forgiven for thinking he was gay with how excited he seemed when he looked at the hot little thing he called a squad mate...  
  
The bespectacled girl tapped the side of her head as she shrugged. "Oh, I'm just another girl from this school. Name's Alyssa, I'm a bit of a massive pervert and I decided to make you and every other boy on campus into my plaything. Does that explain enough for your little meaty brains, or are you jocks so stupid that you can't even handle a simple explanation from a pretty girl?"   
  
The captain looked towards the twins, before they collectively answered her question. "Uhuh. You're not pretty though."  
  
Alyssa looked significantly annoyed by the way they responded, prompting her to plant her palm on the smaller boy's cock, a heavy dose of magic coursing from her palm straight into that shaft. "I'll show you what happens when you don't respect a pervert's prettiness. Watch your little jock friend very closely, the effects of my special hex will appear shortly!"  
  
The boys' eyes were glued to their shortest friend as his breathing grew rapid and rather emphasized, his body shrinking gradually with every hurried breath he drew. Little by little, he lost plenty of his nice muscle tone, leaving him with a thin body that could barely support any kind of physical activity that he was previously pretty proficient in.  
  
But all of that muscle and size had to go somewhere, as a big ol' wiccan rune appeared right above his cock. Seconds later, hos cock shot forward, growing thicker and longer second by second. An inch, then another, then two-three more with the sides growing in turn to make that wonderful woman-wrecker look delicious and enough to make man and woman salivate just at the sight of it. To cap things off, the little guy got an additional boon as the shape of the cock changed, the texture turning leathery as it took on the shape of an equine rod. It had to be because of his interest in animals, at least that's what his friends thought as they kept on staring...  
  
Of course, the hex had its own set of side effects, as the glazed look on the lithe former jock looked a little too... brainless, to put it bluntly. He didn't seem aware of his surroundings, just happy to have a big ol' cock to play with that he eagerly started rubbing. It was as if she had turned all of his jocky-ness into nothing more than lust... And he couldn't look happier.  
  
"Well then, he looks plenty happy. What about you three, who wants to volunteer to be next in line?" Alyssa chuckled, now standing a few inches taller than the young femmish himbo due to the effects the forbidden magic had on his body. "How about you twins? I'm sure your Captain wouldn't mind watching, given how he's just playing with his dick still."  
  
The bed headed nerd wasn't wrong, and the Captain of the jocks could hardly argue against what he was doing. He was actively reaching down towards his exposed cock, slowly running his palm along the length as weak but noticeable moans poured out of his mouth. Up, down, in and out. The routine was too much to resist in any capacity, especially as he watched the bespectacled girl approach the frozen twins.  
  
"G-Go away!" "Don't... Don't do that thing to us too!" The two hickish jocks cried out, only for their crotches to suddenly shoot into the high degrees of heat, sending them both into a spiral of arousal as they fell prey to one of Alyssa's many hexes. Not that she needed to do much with them to send them over the line with how their cocks already tented from the sight of Terry turning into a cute dick-obsessed himbo barely shorter than her.  
  
The hexing nerd chuckled to herself as she poked both boys on their foreheads, applying the same disrobing hex that she had applied to their shorter friend. Their clothes disappeared into embers as all of their wonderful muscle mass drained straight into their cocks, pulsing as they grew and grew. Inches turned into feet until both of them reached a frankly ridiculous size. Their cocks were bigger than themselves, and íf they were even a little bit larger they’d surpass the lockers in size. All the while, any coherent thought was being pierced through by their rampant lust as they started rubbing their hands up against each other's rods. They were twins after all. Twin himbos should pleasure one another!  
  
Alyssa clicked her tongue as she turned towards the Captain, looking just the mildest bit peeved at how quickly the boys fell. "They weren't even as fun to turn as Horsy... but you, oh you gay hunk of muscle..." The leer that flashed off the rim of her glasses reflected in the near-empty eyes of the Jockiest jock in the locker room. "You're going to make such a good toy, aren't you?"  
  
The way he instinctively nodded made a little sliver of feminine juice audibly squirt forth, right as she started to cup the Captain's cute cheeks. "Oh, you're much better than I thought you would be..." The nerd giggled as she climbed onto his lap while slowly sinking her magic into his pores, applying it in a much heavier degree to ensure that he would be the crown jewel among her toys.  
  
The nerd's particular way of dealing with the Captain caused his transformation to be significantly different. Sure, he still lost a little bit of muscle mass, which naturally fed his growing dick as it started grinding up against her ass... but he remained a big boy. Heck, he even got a little bigger as his masculinity was turned into a beautiful bout of femininity. His hips swelled outward as his new mistress sunk her hands into them, biting into her lip as she couldn't get enough of how he was turning out.  
  
"Ghhhooooodddd...." Alyssa muttered as she rubbed her cheek up against the growing himbo's chest, lapping a little saliva onto it as she did her best to stay composed and failing miserably. Not that any of the boys in the locker room cared, far too busy looking at each others' cocks if not their newest and most awful mistress. "They really do tell the truth when they suggest to leave the best for last... Good grief, if I had gone for you at the start, I wouldn’t’ve been able to turn the entire football team into a bunch of horny himbos."  
  
The more she spoke, the more the former Captain just giggled as his cock continued to throb and tower over her, at this point scraping against the ceiling with the tip. Which just served to excite him more as his mistress drew a heart on his chest. "I'm going to keep you around for a loooong time, Capt... No, wait, that's a stupid name for a guy like you." Alyssa paused in the middle of her speech, only to wrack her horny huffer of a brain before erupting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Queen. You're the Queen of the Himbos now. Doesn't that sound great?"  
  
The cum that squirted from his tip sealed not only his response, but his fate as her toy in general.


End file.
